Sailor Moon: La batalla de las galaxias
by Lilupixie
Summary: En el inicio del Big Bang, tres galaxias hermanas se crearon para traer la paz al universo, una de ellas sucumbió ante el negaverso, la otra cae ante la galaxia hermana de la oscuridad... pero estas galaxias se volverán a unir en la batalla final para la aparición de Tokio de Cristal
1. Prólogo

_Sailor Moon: La Batalla de las Galaxias_

 _Desde el inicio de las eras, cuando las galaxias se crearon, tres de ellas se convirtieron en las mas fuertes, la primera, la Vía Láctea en donde nació el Milenio de Plata, en la galaxia de Andrómeda nacía la eternidad estelar y desde la galaxia del Triangulo nacía la oscuridad del M33; un reino envidioso de la luz de sus galaxias hermanas._

 _Cuando el Milenio de Plata fue destruido por el Negaverso, la soberana del Reino de Andros no podía creer que su mejor amiga se haya sacrificado por el amor y que por eso haya sucumbido ante la oscuridad, pero su reino también sería destruido tiempo después por M33 y sus secuaces, que lo único que quería era obtener el cristal de Andrómeda del planeta Terra y el cristal de Argus de Perxis._

 _Sin embargo, la princesa Kaia se sacrificaría para traer la paz a su galaxia y proteger lo que mas amaba , a su amado Rey Urian que habia sido poseido por M33, un ente sin cuerpo capaz de capturar el alma pura de los seres humanos de Andrómeda._

 _-¡Por favor Kaia,mátame!-decía Urian, peleando contra si mismo por obtener el control de su cuerpo y mente,._

 _-¡No me pidas eso Urian... por favor!_

 _-Es la única forma de que M33 pueda... hibernar hasta que nuestras almas... se unan con las almas de la vía Láctea._

 _-¿Serenity y Endymión?-limpiándose las lágrimas-¿Cómo?_

 _-Sólo confía en nosotros-acariciando su rostro, cuando de repente empieza a estrangularla._

 _-¡Urian! Detente-intentando quitarselo de encima-¡Por favor!_

 _-¡Mátame!- sintiendo como la joven princesa, saca una daga clavándosela en el corazón._

 _-Perdóname-llorando._

 _Mientras lloraba la pérdida de su amado, uno de los secuaces de M33 le clava una espada de hielo causando que empezara a morir lentamente, en ese momento le toma la mano a su Rey y una luz brillante de color púrpura empieza a emerger entre ellos causando que la oscurirdad que se había cernido sobre la galaxia de Andrómeda comenzara a desaparecer._


	2. Después de Galaxia

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _Cada una de las guardianas de la vía Lactea, tenía su vida hecha disfrutando de su libertad, Lita se había convertido en una chef de renombre y ya tenía una cadena de restaurantes por todo Tokio, Rei había cumplido su sueño de ser una gran sacerdotisa y además había abierto un dojo para enseñar las artes de la premonición, Mina era una gran cantante y actriz que no dejaba de viajar filmando películas con los grandes, Amy se había graduado de la carrera de medicina con altos honores y trabajaba en la misma clínica que Darien que ahora funjía como jefe del departamento de pediatría y Serena era una gran columnista en una de las revistas mas importantes de la ciudad, al parecer la cabeza de chorlito había madurado._

 _Con respecto a las Sailor exteriores, por lo que sabían Haruka no dejaba de ganar carreras de autos por todo el mundo, incluso había ganado una carrera de travesía mundial, Michiru era una de las mejores concertistas, Setsuna trabajaba en el departamento de biología de la Universidad encontrando grandes descubrimientos en beneficio de la ciencia y por supuesto Hotaru era una excelente estudiante del primer año de universidad._

 _Después de derrotar a Sailor Galaxia, parecía que la paz había llegado por fin a Jubban y al resto del planeta Tierra, aunque la futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería el enemigo que la haría crear ese utópico reino; por el momento se dedicaría a hacer lo que mas le gustaba, cuidar a su pequeña dama que era apenas una bebé._

 _-!No puedo creer que te hiciste de nuevo!-viendo el pañal sucio de su hija-A veces creo que lo haces a propósito pequeña._

 _-Es una bebé... te aseguro no lo hace a proprósito-viendo como su esposa, le cambiaba el pañal con horror, causándole risa._

 _-Eso lo sé-poniéndole el vestido a su hija-No quiero que en el futuro ella se sienta sola, como una ocasión nos dijo cuando vino la primera vez-poniéndose melancólica._

 _-No cometeremos ese error, nuestro trabajo principal será cuidarla y amarla-acariciando la cabecita de su hija y abrazando a su esposa._

* * *

 _Mientras caminaban para acompañar a Darien al hospital, Serena parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, cosa que había notado el pelinegro desde la noche anterior y tenía la impresión de saber de que se trataba._

 _-¿Piensas en la pesadilla de anoche?_

 _-Si, aun no se que significa, no se si es un recuerdo o algo mas ¿tú sabes quien es Urian?-viendo al pelinegro asentir-¿Quién es?_

 _-De lo poco que sé y eso porque Artemis me lo comentó... es el Rey de la Luna de la galaxia de Andrómeda._

 _-¿También hay planetas en esa galaxia?_

 _-Al parecer tienen un sistema parecido al nuestro... según Artemis es la hermana de la vía Láctea._

 _-¿Hermanas?-dándole un beso a su amado para verlo entrar al hospital, saludando de lejos a Amy-¿Los abremos conocido en el pasado?_

 _Oculto en una de las dimensiones que conectan a las galaxias hermanas, el soberano de la galaxia oscura esperaba pacientemente la unión de los cuatro soberanos... dos lunas y dos planetas terrestres._

 _-Por milenios he estado encerrado aquí... pero ya casi es hora de mi liberación una ha llegado, pero la otra está lejos a las afueras de las dimensiones galácticas... ahí es cuando atacaré y me apoderaré de los cristales sagrados._

* * *

 _Caminando por el parque no.10, no dejaba de hacerlo incluso cuando Rini, se había entretenido viendo como una chica jugaba con lo que parecía ser un perro y rápidamente observa como el este sale corriendo en dirección a ella._

 _-¡Nébula!-decía la chica, persiguiendo a su perro._

 _Rini, no dejaba de reirse por las gracias que hacía el perro, que parecía ser un lobo pequeño, casi del mismo tamaño que Luna, en su forma gatuna. Era un hermoso cachorro de pelaje ligeramente dorado y brillantes ojos azules._

 _-Es muy hermoso-acercando su mano para que el perro la oliera-¿Nébula?-viendo a la joven._

 _-Si... discúlpalo, le encantan los niños-viendo a la pequeña que no tendría mas de seis meses-No puede evitarlo...Soy Inna Soumaya._

 _-Serena Tsukino-Chiba y la pequeña es Rini._

 _-Un placer pequeña-acariciando su cabello rosado._

 _-¡Papá!-estirándole sus brazitos._

 _-Comunmente solo le da los brazos de esa manera a su padre-viendo a la joven, recordando en donde la había visto._

 _Viéndola de arriba a abajo, la joven era muy bonita, su cabello largo ondulado de color lila con ligeros mechones en tonos morados enmarcaban unos ojos verdes que parecía estar viendo a la madre naturaleza, era alta aunque no como Lita, llevaba unas modernas gafas en color rojo granate, una pequeña boina color borgoña, unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados botas de talle alto por abajo de la rodilla en color marrón, una blusa de mangas largas en tono claro, un pequeño chaleco café y para finalizar unos piercings en la oreja derecha; se podía ver que la chica iba al gimnasio, por lo tonificada que se veía._

 _-Tal vez traiga algo que le recuerda a su papá-revisando su ropa-No, creo que no... bueno debo irme o sino se me hará tarde para empezar consulta._

 _-¿Eres médico?_

 _-Si-sonriéndole-Pero no de humanos-entregándole una tarjeta, viéndola correr con el perro-¿Veterinaria?_


	3. El nacimiento de Diana

_**Capitulo 2**_

 _Después de terminar su columna en la revista, no dejaba de pensar en esa chica del parque, por alguna extraña razón creía conocerla de algún lado pero no sabía de donde, escuchando como Rini decía ante el televisor papá una y otra vez se acerca a ella para ver de que se trata, cuando ve a la joven en un comercial._

 _-¡Claro! La chica del zoológico._

 _-¡Papá¡-gritaba Rini una y otra vez._

* * *

 _En Mónaco, Haruka estaba intranquila, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la pista como autómata, algo la molestaba y no entendía la razón, el viento siempre le decía como estaba su querida princesa de la Luna, pero ahora estaba mas callado que de costumbre y eso no le gustaba para nada. Michiru tampoco tenía noticias de su princesa pues en el espejo siempre se reflejaban dos galaxias colisionando y eso podría significar una sola cosa... el último enemigo está por llegar._

 _-Tal vez sea hora de regresar._

 _-No debemos de dejar a nuestra princesa y a la pequeña dama desprotegidas mas tiempo._

* * *

 _Esa noche en casa de la familia Chiba, todos estaban a punto de irse a dormir cuando escuchan a un Artemis muy preocupado, caminando de un lado a otro, por alguna extraña razón preferían seguir como gatos que como humanos._

 _-¿Qué sucede Artemis?_

 _-Algo le pasa a Luna... está muy caliente y respira rápido._

 _Inmediatamente la pareja va a ver a su querida gatita, viendo que Artemis tenía razón, por lo que inmediatamente deciden llevarla al veterinario._

 _-Pero no conocemos ninguno._

 _-¡Yo conozco a uno!-sacando una tarjeta de la bolsa, con el nombre de la chica del parque; afortunadamente tenía anotada la dirección de su consultorio que estaba cerca de ahí._

 _-¡Vamos!-tomando a Rini._

* * *

 _-¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste otra vez?!-cerrando la puerta del consultorio-Te voy a matar Zarek... dijiste que irías por familiares ¿acaso fuiste al otro lado del universo?_

 _-Llegamos-respirando con dificultad-¿Ya cerraste?_

 _-¡Papá!-decía la pequeña de cabellos rosados._

 _-No Rini... tu papá soy yo._

 _-Si es una emergencia nunca está cerrado-abriendo la puerta de nuevo-Pasen... ¿Qué se les ofrece? ¿Cual de los dos está enfermo?-viendo a los felinos._

 _-Mucho gusto-estirando su mano hacia Darien-Dra. Inna Soumaya._

 _-Dr. Darien Chiba-respondiendo el saludo, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo-Ella es Luna... al parecer tiene fiebre._

 _-¡Papá!-estirando los brazos a la dra. Veterinaria._

 _-Dejenme revisarla y enseguida les informo-llevándose a la gatita, seguida del perro y de Artemi_ s.

* * *

 _En el consultorio Inna acariciaba a la pequeña felina que no dejaba de temblar, empezaba a preocuparse de que tuviera una fiebre tan alta, cuando la revisa nota el porqué._

 _-Al parecer tu pequeña tiene complicaciones para nacer._

 _-¿Ya va a nacer?-diciendo Artemis tapándose la boca._

 _-Tranquilo Artemis-guiñandole un ojo-Entiendo a los animales._

 _Viéndola salir, Serena y Darien se levantaron enseguida, esperando buenas noticias de su querida amiga._

 _-¿Cómo está?_

 _-Por el momento estable, pero el parto se está complicando._

 _-¿A qué se refiere?_

 _-Si no logro que el bebé se de vuelta-suspirando-Tendré que hacerle una cesárea esperando poder salvarlas a ambas._

 _-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Inna-decía una nerviosa Serena, viéndola afirmar._

* * *

 _Regresando a la sala, veía a Luna seguir sufriendo, por lo que no tenía que actuar de inmediato, cerró la puerta y respirando profundo lo hizo._

 _-Por favor Artemis... guarda mi secreto-colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de Luna, viendo como el felino abría los ojos al notar que de las manos de Inna salía una luz multicolor._

 _En la sala de espera, Darien no dejaba de acariciar al cabello de su pequeña cuando sintió una fuente de energía que hizo se levantara de inmediato._

 _-¿Darien?_

 _-No es nada, solo estoy preocupado por Luna._

 _-¡Felicidades! Luna ha tenido una hermosa gatita._

 _-¡Genial!-Serena brincaba de felicidad._

 _-Preferiría que se quedara esta noche, para ver como evoluciona... podrán llevársela mañana temprano._

 _-Muchas gracias Inna-abrazándola efusivamente._

 _Cuando la familia Chiba-Tsukino salió el consultorio Inna acomodó a Luna y a su gatita en una pequeña camita junto con Artemis que no se separaba de su lado._

 _-Aquí dormirán mas cómodos... yo dormiré en esa habitación-señalando la puerta; recostada en la cama, simplemente cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormida-Te voy a matar Zarek-diciendo entre sueños._


	4. Estrellas a la vista

_**Capitulo 3**_

 _Entrando al enorme departamento de dos plantas con una maleta, no podía creer que ir a ver a su familia le hubiera costado ese exceso de equipaje; el mas grande de la familia Kou estaba que hechaba chispas por la tardanza de sus primos._

 _-Si no hubieran tardado tanto en despedirse de Kakyuu habríamos llegado desde hace días-suspirando enojado casi saltándosele la venita de la frente- ¿era necesario hacer una fiesta de despedida?_

 _-¡Claro primo! No sabemos cuando regresaremos a Kinmomku... tal vez nunca._

 _-No seas dramático Kou._

* * *

 _-¿Qué sucede?-entrando la doctora a la clínica del zoológico coomo si algo se estuviera incendiando._

 _-No ha querido comer Dra. Soumaya.-señalando al pequeño elefante que se hayaba recostado en una esquina de la sala-Y tampoco desea salir de ahí._

 _-Porqué no me dejan sola con él._

 _-¿Está segura?-viendola afirmar._

 _Encerrada con el pequeño elefante y con Nébula, ya que era el único perro permitido rondar por el zoológico libremente, se acercan al animal para descubrir que es lo que sucedía, encontrando que tenía sujeto en su trompa un muñeco de peluche parecido al perro de Inna._

 _-Parece que alguien extrañó a su amigo ¿verdad Zuko?-escuchando como el elefante barritaba-Vamos Nébula te acompañará a casa para que vayas a comer... creo que extraña sus paseos matutinos, lo tienes muy consentido Nébula._

 _-Sólo un poco contesta el canino._

 _Viendo como el elefante salía de la esquina junto con su muñeco de peluche moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro y moviendo su pequeña colita, tomando la cadena de Nébula para que este lo llevara con los demás elefantes._

 _-¿Cómo lo hace doctora?_

 _-Simple práctica...ya vez lo que dicen por ahí... según hablo con los animales-guiñandole un ojo-Iré a la oficina del Dr. Kou.-viendo al joven aprendiz afirmar._

* * *

 _Ese Domingo, cuando llegaron al zoológico Serena y su familia no creían que estaba tan cambiado, la última vez que lo visitó aun se encontraba en la preparatoria, entraron sin ninguna dificultad gracias a los boletos que Inna les había dejado en la taquilla._

 _-¡Todo es tan diferente!_

 _-Es mas estilo safari-decía Darien asombrado, viendo como Nébula guiaba a un elefante-¿Viste eso?_

 _-¡Es Nébula, el perro de Inna!-viendo que el can traía un chaleco parecido a los empleados del zoológico._

 _Dirigiéndose a la entrada del zoológico pues le habían avisado que sus amigos la esperaban, sale con los felinos dentro de la caja de viaje, llegando al lugar veía como Serena y Darien miraban asombrados a Nébula con el elefante._

 _-Es nuestro perro guía... cuando está en el zoológico no lo podemos molestar._

 _-¿Trabaja?-diciendo Serena sorprendida._

 _-Es parte de un proyecto de investigación sobre animales en rehabilitación._

 _-¡Papá!-estirándole los brazos a Inna._

 _-Sólo espero no me digas así toda la vida pequeña-acercándose a la niña, provocando que ella le tomara de sus mejillas y viera una imagen extraña, que Darien también vio, por alguna extraña razón-Bueno, aquí les entrego a sus felinos amigos, todos con excelente pronóstico... sólo será necesario vacunar a la pequeña dentro de unas semanas... pero mientras eso sucede pueden seguir admirando el zoológico-En ese momento escucha que vocean su nombre una y otra vez a través de los megáfonos-Creo que es para mi-despidiéndose de ellos._

 _Mientras caminaba con rumbo al area de consulta no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto cuando la pequeña niña de cabellos rosas la tocó, a pesar de haber sido por unos segundos vio claramente una explosión._

 _-¿Qué habrá sido eso? Nunca me había pasado._


	5. La veterinaria y la tigresa

_**Capitulo 4**_

 _Al llegar vio al director del zoológico en la entrada y eso comunmente no eran buenas noticias, podía haber dos posibilidades o iba a felicitarla por los resultados del proyecto de investigación o la iba a despedir, implorando fuera la primera opción._

 _-Me alegra encontrarla tan temprano y ya trabajando... ya vi a Nébula ayudando al pequeño elefante._

 _-Pues el programa ha funcionado excelente afortunadamente-sonriendo._

 _-Por eso quería hablar con usted seriamente, por favor pasemos a la oficina._

 _Siguiendo al director, Nina lo miraba nerviosa, sus compañeros la miraban y levantaban el pulgar mientras se dirigian al área de consultorios, cuando el director se para frente a una puerta abriendola con cuidado y ve una oficina de esas que a ella le gustaban, con paredes en tonos verdes, muebles de madera y plantas a su alrededor, equipo de cómputo y sus libros en las estanterías._

 _-¿Por qué mis libros están ahí?_

 _-Porque será tu oficina de ahora en adelante_

 _-¿Mi oficina?-viendo la vista hacia una parte del zoólogico desde el ventanal._

 _-La junta directiva ha decidido darle un puesto debido a su excelente trabajo y a las aportaciones que ha brindado en beneficio del reino animal._

 _-¡No me esperaba esto!-escuchando el aplauso de sus compañeros que estaban a la puerta._

 _Entrando al zoológico, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban en ese lugar, algo en él era diferente pero no sabían que era._

 _-Es distinto-decía Seiya._

 _-Lo es, todo gracias a Inna, nuestra nueva adquisición-decía Zarek el joven maestro de Inna, tenía su tez apiñonada, cabellos rubio rojizo era de la misma estatura que Taiki de ojos grises, con una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo y siempre llevando una bufanda._

 _-¿Es un animal?-preguntaba Yaten algo desenfadado._

 _-¡Claro que no¡ Es nuestra nueva veterinaria... de hecho gracias a ustedes me perdí su nombramiento._

 _-Perece que a alguien le interesa esa tal Inna._

 _-No seas ridículo Seiya... ella es especial, pero no me interesa amorosamente... ella le pertenece a alguien mas-viendo a los chicos-y será mejor que nos demos prisa._

 _Después de las felicitaciones, Inna se queda sola en su oficina y con Nébula recostado en un pequeño cojín descansando, la joven de cabellos lilas estaba aparentemente leyendo un artículo pero se queda dormida aunque fue por unos minutos pues alguie entraba efusivamente a felicitarla._

 _-¡Felicidades Inna!_

 _-¡Zarek, me asustaste!-levantándose de su lugar-Me quieres decir-bostezando-¿en dónde demonios estabas?_

 _-Lo siento me tarde mas de lo debido-diciendo ruborizado y riéndose nervioso._

 _-¿Tú crees?-diciendo sarcásticamente-¡Te fuiste tres días¡ He estado cubriendo tu turno, el mío y ademas en la clínica ¿ tienes idea lo que he dormido? ¡Nada!_

 _-¿Quién eres tú para gritarle así a mi primo?-decía el pelinegro de coleta._

 _-Pues nada mas y nada menos que su compañera de trabajo... a la que dejó botada trabajando el doble de sus fuerzas ¿acaso no tengo derecho de gritarle?-cruzándose de brazos enojada._

 _-Eres un tarado Zarek-diciendo el castaño._

 _¿Y ustedes quienes son?_

 _-Somos los Three Lights-diciendo los hermanos Kou-viendo la cara de duda de la joven._

 _-¿Primos de Zarek?_

 _-Somos artistas._

 _-Lo siento no acostumbro ver la televisión, no tengo tiempo._

 _-¡Doctores tenemos una emergencia!-entrando el joven asistente-Algo sucede en la jaula de Umi._

 _Corriendo a ver cual era la emergencia, identifican que la tigresa protege a sus cachorros y a alguien mas en su hábitat, era u niño que se había caído por unos de los espacios abiertos._

 _-¿Qué hace ese niño ahí?_

 _-Tenemos que sacarlo-viendo a Inna._

 _-¿Por qué me miras así?_

 _-Eres la única que puede hacerle entender a Umi-refiriéndose a la tigresa._

 _-Zarek, no dejes que le disparen- rápidamente se quita la bata y las botas para meterse al lugar por donde el pequeño resbaló, bajando por entre los árboles y caminando sigilosamente_

 _-¿Acaso está loca?-decía un consternado Seiya, por lo que Zarek le tapa la boca._

 _-No no lo está... ella tiene experiencia con este tipo de animales... ella vivía en Africa, su padre era un explorador._

 _-Así que tenemos a Tarzán versión femenina._

 _-No creo que le guste que le llamen así-viendo como la joven se sienta frente a la tigresa, provocando que esta se colocara en posición defensiva._

 _Inna sabía que debía tener cuidado, la tigresa solamente defendía a sus cachorros y ya consideraba al niño inconsciente como parte de su manada por lo que quitárselo abruptamente podría ponerlos en peligro._

 _Desde arriba Serena y Darien estaban sorprendidos por ver a Inna adentro del hábitat de la tigresa, Rini no dejaba de estirar los brazos hacia ese lugar gritanto papá por lo que Darien la toma entre sus brazos para calmarla, viendo de un lado a otro la princesa de la Luna se topa con la mirada de ese pelinegro que alguna vez la protegió._

 _-¿Seiya?_

 _Seiya no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la mujer que amaba estaba frente a él, tomada del brazo de su querido principe que sostenía a una pequeña de cabellos rosados, en ese momento comprendió que ya no tenía esperanzas para tener el amor de la joven de cabellos rubios, lentamente se acerca a ellos._

 _-Es un placer verlos de nuevo altezas-dándoles una reverencia._

 _-Un placer verte Seiya-sonriendo dulcemente-Recuerdas a Darien._

 _-Un placer Seiya Kou-estrechándolo con su mano libre._

 _-El placer es mio-regresándole el saludo._

 _-¡Mamá!-diciendo la pequeña con los brazos estirados hacia Seiya-¡Mamá!_

 _-Lo siento Seiya... está diciendo eso a todos, incluso a Inna le dice papá._

 _La joven veterinaria, ya llevaba tiempo sentada frente a la tigresa, esperando el momento perfecto para poder intervenir y sacar al niño de ahí, había visto a Darien a lo lejos por lo que en cuanto tuviera al pequeño en sus brazos le pedirían lo contactaran para que lo revisara._

 _-Vamos Umi-estirando su mano-Tu sabes que ese pequeño no es tu hijo, mira arriba su madre angustiada implora por él... por favor deja que me lo lleve._

 _La tigresa lamía el brazo herido del pequeño para limpiarlo, no quería que lo alejaran de ella no estaba bien y debía protegerlo aunque sabía que la veterinaria lo haría mejor, por lo que se llevó a sus cachorros a una esquima segura y permitió que Inna lo tomara para colocarlo en la entrada del lugar para que fuera atendido._

 _-Ese de ahí-señalando a Darien-Es pediatra, pidanle su ayuda._

 _Al darse la vuelta ve a la tigresa recostada junto a sus cachorros, le da un leve rugido como señal de agradecimiento, Inna sale de nuevo por el pequeño agujero para ser ayudada por Zarek que le da un fuerte abrazo._

 _-Definitivamente estas loca._

 _-Déjate de cursilerias-colocándose las botas y escuchando el aplauso del público-Me voy a ver al pequeño-dirigiéndose hacia el área de enfermería del zoológico._

 _Dentro del público, se encontraba un hombre apuesto que no dejaba de sonreír, pues había encontrado lo que por siglos había estado buscando._

 _-Un placer encontrarte princesa._


	6. ¿Amiga o enemiga?

_**Capitulo 5**_

 _Esa noche mientras Serena preparaba a Rini para dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Inna, era como si algo en ella le causara pesar, miedo y angustia._

 _-¡Papá!-estirando sus brazos a Darien._

 _-¿Desea mi princesa escuchar un cuento?_

 _Sentándose en la mecedora, Darien colocaba en sus piernas a su pequeña dama para leerle el cuento, Serena se sentaba en el suelo a su lado escuchando con atención la dulce y tranquila voz de su príncipe de la Tierra; observando como Rini se dormía plácidamente, Darien la recuesta en su cuna para dejarla ir hacia el mundo de los sueños._

 _-¿Ya vas a decirme que te pasa? Noté que algo pasó en el zoológico cuando Rini tocó a Inna_

 _-No lo sé-decía Darien rascandose la cabeza-Tuve la visión una explosión y me creerás lco o no sé... pero creo que Inna también la vio._

 _-Así que no soy la única que piensa que Inna es diferente._

 _-¿Diferente?-viendo como la joven rubia suspiraba._

 _-Tal vez ella sea del pasado Milenio de Plata._

 _-¿Tiene que ver con tu pesadilla?-viéndola afirmar._

 _-¿Amiga o enemiga?_

 _-Eso es lo que no sé... cuando estoy cerca de ella siento miedo y angustia._

 _-Si ella es nuestra enemiga, debemos detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde-abrazando a su esposa._

 _-Lo sé-diciendo con tristeza-comenzaba a caerme bien._

* * *

 _Dentro de un alto edificio corporativo, un hombre bien parecido miraba a través de los ventanales la luna creciente acompañada de las estrellas en todo su esplendor, esperando las buenas noticias con respecto al paradero de las soberanas de la Vía Láctea y de Andrómeda._

 _-¿La has encontrado?_

 _-Eso parece señor... aunque su esencia no parece ser la misma._

 _-Entonces él también estará cerca-riéndose maliciosamente- Entonces los cinco soberanos de las galaxias pronto estaremos juntos y solamente uno de nosotros reinará sobre las demás._

 _-Así es mi amo-haciendo una reverencia._

* * *

 _En la enorme casa de Zarek, los hermanos Kou no dejaban de asombrarse de lo lujosamque era la mansión, siendo de dos pisos y escalinatas de marmol con varandales de hierro forjado, paredes de tonos blanquecinos adornados de litografías y fotografias con imágenes de la naturaleza, muebles de piel en tonos chocolate y almohadones en colores rojos y crema._

 _-¡Wow! Vives bien para ser un simple veterinario-indicaba el pelinegro._

 _-Tengo negocios importantes además de ser veterinario... te recuerdo que tengo una compañía discográfica y soy socio de hospitales importantes de la ciudad de Jubban._

 _-¿Y dónde vamos a dormir... estoy muerto?-decía el peliplateado._

 _-Escojan las habitaciones que deseen, hay cinco en total asi que no hay problema._

 _El joven pelinegro que recorría la casa, se asoma al jardín por los enormes ventanales de cristal viendo una pequeña casa, al final de este y que además tenía una luz encendida, concentrándose en la luz creía escuchar un piano tocar una hermosa melodía._

 _-¿Quién toca Zarek?_

 _-Debe ser Inna... le rento la casa._

 _-Y dices que no te interesa-cruzándose de brazos-A otro con ese cuento._

 _-La quiero tienes razón, pero como te dije, como la hermana que nunca tuve, además cuando llegó de Africa no conocía a nadie salvo a mi... por lo que no me pareció mal rentarle el lugar._

 _-Toca bien-decía Taiki-Vamos a saludar._

 _-Estas loco... la Tarzán es de armas tomar._

 _-Seiya si te escucha llamarla así... yo no haré nada por defenderte-acusándolo con el dedo._

 _-¿Qué puede hacerme?-dirigiéndose a la casa._

 _-Después no digan que no le advertí-siguiendo al pelinegro, teniendo detrás a Taiki y Yaten._

* * *

 _La joven guardiana de fuego, hacia días que no dejaba de percibir una esencia familiar, una era maligna no tenía duda pero la otra era una esencia que traía consigo una mezcla de paz y dolor que no podía describir._

 _-¿Será esta la batalla final?-viendo detenidamente el danzar del fuego sagrado._

 _Mientras decía sus cánticos, una extraña ráfaga de viento entra al lugar, al igual que el olor peculiar de una brisa marina._

 _-Después de tanto tiempo, su presencia aquí significa que la batalla final si está cerca-levantándose y viendo hacia las sombras._

 _-Tu poder de premonición se ha intensificado Sailor de fuego-decía la guardiana de las mareas._

 _-¿Que es lo que se aproxima?_

 _-La batalla de las galaxias-viendo la cara de duda de la sacerdotisa._

 _-Va siendo hora de que las guardianas de la Luna se vuelvan a reunir-agitando su cabello rubio-Ellos ya están aquí._

 _-¿Ellos?_

* * *

 _A pesar de que su casa era pequeña, le encantaba la tranquilidad y paz que le brindaba, obviamente extrañaba los sonidos de la selva, pero los grillos y otros animales nocturjos eran lo mas parecido que encontraría en Japón._

 _-¿Te gusta Nébula?-refiriéndose a lo que acababa de tocar._

 _-Es muy linda ¿tú la compusiste o la escuchaste en otro lado?_

 _-Por extraño que te parezca... desde que Rini, la hija de Serena me tocó he tenido esa melodía en mi cabeza... tal vez la recuerdo de algún lado pero no sé de donde._

 _-¿Has recuperado mas recuerdos de tu vida en África?-sabiendo que su dueña había tenido un accidente en donde sus padres perdieron la vida._

 _-Me hizo recordar la explosión-sintiendo escalofrios por todo el cuerpo-Desde que conocí a Serena y su familia he recordado muchas cosas._

 _-¿Tendrán poderes como tú?-se preguntaba el canino, viendo a Inna subir sus hombros en señal de desconocimiento._

 _Escuchando como tocaban a la puerta insistentemente, Inna pensaba que era Zarek invitándose a cenar como la mayoría de las noches... eso de que tu jefe y amigo no supiera cocinar tenía sus desventajas._

 _-¿De nuevo te quedaste sin cenar Zarek?-abriendo la puerta, viendo a los hermanos Kou frenre a ella-¿Ustedes... que hacen aquí?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Vinimos a saludar a nuestra vecina-entrando a la casa sin ser invitados-Pensé que dormirías sobre una hamaca o en el suelo... como Tarzan._

 _-¡Seiya!-decía Zarek, viendo como la joven de cabellos lilas le daba tremenda bofetada que lo tiró al suelo-¡Te lo advertí!_

 _-¿Tú fuiste el de la idea Zarek?_

 _-¡Claro que no!_

 _-¡Los quiero a todos fuera de mi casa ahora!-empujándolos a todos a la salida-¡ Y olvidense de autoinvitarse a cenar por el resto de sus días!_

 _Afuera todos estaban tirados en el suelo... para ser una mujer era demasiado fuerte, pues había logrado sacarlos a los cuatro de la casa, Zarek estaba que ardía de furia, lo primero que le había advertido a Seiya y fue lo primero que hizo._

 _-¿No pudiste resistirte, verdad?_

 _-Déjame en paz-tocándose la mejilla adolorida por la bofetada-dirigiéndose a la casa principal-Esta me las paga._


	7. Reunión con el futuro

_**Capitulo 6**_

 _Al día siguiente, Inna se fue al zoológico sin esperar a Zarek como siempre lo hacia, era algo que a él le agradaba pues iban platicando de sus aventuras por Africa, él sabía que el apodo que Seiya le puso le molestó, principalmente porque le hacía recordar los días de universidad cuando sus queridos compañeros la llamaban así._

 _-¿Estás molesto?_

 _-Salto de felicidad Seiya-suspirando-no tienes ni idea de las heridas que acabas de abrir._

 _-Es sólo un apodo, no es nada-decía Yaten, deleitándose con una manzana._

 _-Ustedes no lo entenderían-levantándose de la barra para irse a trabajar._

 _-A mi nadie me va a negar que a él, no le gusta Inna-decía Seiya apretando sus puños._

 _En su auto, Zarek no dejaba de pensar en la promesa que le hizo al antiguo Rey Urian, de proteger a su amada princesa de la Tierra incluso de si mismo, tal vez ninguno recordara su pasado, pero el tiempo lo haría por ellos ahora que las cuatro almas estaban reunidas en un mismo lugar._

 _-Sólo espero la historia no se repita... mi querida princesa._

* * *

 _Serena daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el mismo párrafo, había tenido otra pesadilla acerca del antiguo Milenio de Plata, pero a pesar de estar al borde la muerte esa ocasión, se encontraban dos almas mas con ellos, una mujer sosteniendo el cuerpo de Endymion y un hombre sosteniendo el suyo, parecía ver esa acción como si estuviera viendo una película._

 _-¿Quienes son esos sujetos que hablaban con mi madre del pasado?-siguiendo con el mismo párrafo._

 _-¡Papá!-decía Rini una y otra vez frente al televisor, pues Inna se encontraba en él._

 _-De verdad espero no seas nuestro enemigo Inna-diciendo con melancolía_

 _En ese momento, escucha su celular viendo que era Rei, por alguna extraña razón sabía no eran buenas noticias y tal como se imaginaba esta le decía que debían reunirse pues algo se había presentado, algo con respecto a la futura creación de Tokio de Cristal._

 _-Darien y yo estaremos ahí._

 _Terminando la llamada, regresaría al campo de batalla que tanto miedo le daba, ahora por tener un futuro con su pequeña, inmediatamente le llama a su príncipe terrenal para decirle sobre la reunión, a lo que aceptó sin problemas._

* * *

 _En su oficina, terminaba de hacer los reportes cuando escucha el típico tocar de su mejor amigo y hermano Zarek, por lo que suspira rápidamente y lo deja entrar, viéndolo con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas._

 _-Que yo sepa no es mi cumpleaños._

 _-Tómalas como una ofrenda de paz ¿sí?-poniendo ojos de perrito faldero._

 _-Contigo no tengo el problema, sino con ese pelinegro que tienes por primo... me hizo recordar cosas dolorosas._

 _-Lo sé y lo siento-dejando las rosas en el florero-¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?_

 _-¿Cómo supiste?_

 _-Nunca habías terminado esa pieza... sólo la tocas cuando... número uno, recuerdas algo de tu pasado y dos cuando tienes dolor de cabeza, es tu manera de disminuir el dolor._

 _-A veces me conoces tan bien que me asusta-sintiendo escalofríos._

 _-Que puedo decir soy tu amigo y protector... por cierto ¿Como se llama la canción?_

 _-Creo que se llama "Tranquility" o "Serenity"-viendo como su amigo tiraba la taza de café que se hacía añicos en el suelo._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si, si no es nada... debo irme a trabajar-saliendo de la oficina._

 _-Quisiera conocerte tan bien como tú me conoces a mi-tocando su amuleto que era una luna creciente y a su lado una piedra que simulaba una galaxia._

* * *

 _En el templo Hikawa, todas las sailor guardianas de los planetas estaban ahí, Mina había llegado esa mañana desde Londres y se quedaría una temporada a grabar una serie musical._

 _-Es increíble que estemos todas reunidas-viendo como Hotaru jugaba con Rini._

 _-Esta reunión no es sencilla cabeza de bombón-decía Haruka-El enemigo ha llegado a la ciudad._

 _-¿Qué tan peligroso es?-preguntaba Amy._

 _-Tiene el poder de las Galaxias... imaginen todos nuestros poderes en una sola persona-diciendo turbada la sailor de las mareas._

 _-¿Tan poderoso?-decía sorprendida Mina-¿Cómo lo detenemos?_

 _-En el pasado, no se pudo- decía la guardiana del tiempo, viendo la cara de sorpresa de todos-Él fue el ente dentro de Beryl que creó el Negaverso._

 _-¿Qué estas diciendo Setsuna?_

 _-El enemigo se hace llamar M33, es un ser incorpóreo que se adueña de las almas de las personas débiles con las cuales cumple sus objetivos_

 _-¿Qué es lo que desea ahora?-preguntaba Serena._

 _-Desea a las dos Lunas y a las dos Tierras... los guardianes de las galaxias de La vía láctea y Andrómeda-decía Rei._

 _-¿El Rey Urian?_

 _-¿Cómo sabes de él princesa?_

 _-Porque en el pasado Milenio de Plata... él era el soberano del reino de la Luna en Andrómeda... no pregunten como lo sé._

 _-Eso sólo significa una cosa cabeza de bombón... ellos están aquí._

 _-¿Cómo es que no los recordamos en el pasado Setsuna?-preguntaba el príncipe._

 _-Al parecer la antigua Reina Serenity se encargó de borrar su recuerdo._

 _-¿Por qué?-decia Lita._

 _-No lo sé... tengo entendido que ellos murieron después que nosotros._

 _-¿Saben quienes son?-viendo a las sailor exteriores negar._

 _-Creo que lo sabremos a su debido tiempo._

 _Serena por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en Inna, ¿sería ella la reencarnación de Urian? ¿la reencarnación de la princesa de la Tierra? ¿sería por eso que Rini la llamaba papá? Viendo a su pequeña dama dormir en los brazos de la guardiana del silencio._


	8. Ataques y recuerdos

_**Capitulo 7**_

 _-¿En qué piensas?-decía Darien._

 _-Tal vez te parezca una locura... pero creo que Inna es la reencarnación de Urian o de Kaia, por eso Rini le dice papá ¿Tú que crees?_

 _-Tienes razón... la primera vez que la conocí sentí algo extraño cuando la saludé... como una corriente eléctrica._

 _-En eso tienes razón Darien-decía Artemis-Ella tiene poderes, parecidos a los de Hotaru._

 _-¿Estas seguro Artemis?_

 _-Si... además-guardando silencio, dejando a Darien y Serena en suspenso-Ella me entiende, habla con los animales._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Por eso la situación con la tigresa ese día._

 _-¡Ya decía yo que mi nueva amiga no estaba loca, ni es el enemigo!_

 _-¡Papá!-decía Rini viendo la pantalla de la televisión._

 _-Tal vez sea tu versión femenina...eso quiere decir que hay que protegerla._

 _-Mira lo que trae en su cuello-señalando el amuleto lunar._

 _-Jamás le había puesto atención... entonces es la reencarnación de Urian._

 _-No precisamente... ese es un regalo del Rey Urian a su amada... lo sé porque yo tenía uno igual que iba a darte como muestra de mi amor en el antiguo Milenio de Plata... sólo que el mío en lugar de una galaxia tiene el planeta Tierra._

 _-Nunca me lo diste... mi amado-dándole un beso._

 _-Algún día tal vez lo haga._

 _-¿Cómo protegeremos a esa chica entonces?-decía Artemis._

 _-La única manera de hacerlo será que las demás chicas la conozcan..._

 _-Eso incluye a los hermanos Kou... no creo que estén aquí simplemente de vacaciones._

* * *

 _Esa tarde en el parque no. 10, las sailor exteriores peleaban contra un sujeto que se había transformado en un gigantón con la cabeza de un león y guantes de box, no sabían como había aparecido pero empezaba a atacar a las personas._

 _-¡Tierra tiembla!_

 _-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!_

 _-Este es muy fuerte... No podemos destruirlo, recuerden que es humano._

 _-¡Maldita sea!_

 _Las demás sailor scouts, habían escuchado sobre los disturbios en el parque por lo que fueron a ayudar de inmediato, cuando llegaron descubren a Sailor Plut herida recargada en un árbol siendo protegida por el escudo de Sailor Saturn._

 _-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!-atacando al sujeto, pero este jala la cadena y estrella a Sailor Venus contra un tobogán._

 _-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!-provocando que el sujeto retrocediera-¡Ahora Eternal Sailor Moon!_

 _-¡Curación lunar!_

 _El ataque es impactado en el pecho del sujeto que es envuelto en un capullo que lo regresa a su verdadera forma, un estudiante de preparatoria._

 _-¡Es apenas un niño!-diciendo sorprendida Sailor Jupiter que sostenía a Sailor Venus que estaba adolorida._

 _-Ataca a los mas vulnerables-volteando a ver a la guardiana del tiempo -¿Estas bien?_

 _-Si princesa... gracias._

 _-Chicas es necesario tener una reunión...creo saber quien es uno de los soberanos de Andrómeda._

 _-¿La conocemos?_

 _-No personalmente... pero la ven en la televisión... Creo que ella no sabe quien es en realidad y es nuestro deber protegerla._

 _-Así será princesa-haciendo una reverencia._

* * *

 _En el zoológico, esa semana había tenido mucho trabajo, por alguna razón los animales estaban algo extraños, ladrando a cosas inexistentes, atacando a desconocidos y eso empezaba a preocuparle, jamás había visto ese comportamiento, por lo menos no en Japón._

 _-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_

 _Ese día, había ido al habitat de los elefantes y el pequeño Zuko,atacaba a algo que quería herir a Nébula cuando descubrieron que era, una de las serpientes había escapado._

 _-¿Cómo pudo escapar?-acariciando a Nébula._

 _-Aun no lo sabemos... sino fuera por Zuko, Nébula estuviera herido o muerto-decía Zarek-¿Tú estas bien?_

 _-No... esto me hace recordar lo que pasó en Africa, el ataque de los animales a la aldea y la explosión donde murieron mis padres._

 _-Ya recordaste todo-viendola negar._

 _-Hay algo mas... un sujeto, sólo puedo ver sus ojos y estan tristes, pero lo mas raro es que veo al planeta Tierra como si fuera una Luna ¿No es una locura?_

 _-De seguro es tu imaginación-poniéndose nervioso, el estar cerca de ellos, estaba provocando otra clase de recuerdos a los que ella aun no estaba lista._

* * *

 _Los días pasaban y Seiya seguía pensando como podía vengarse de la versión femenina de Tarzán, nadie lo había golpeado antes... bueno sólo lo había hecho la sailor de los vientos hace muchos años. A pesar de saber que su querido bombón era una mujer ajena, no dejaba de imaginarse ser él , la persona afortunada._

 _-De verdad soñé un futuro contigo._

 _En el estudio de grabación, los hermanos Kou, ya habían anunciado su regreso, afortunadamente su carrera seguía activa por la música que se escuchaba en las radios y los videos en la internet. Zarek que era su representante, había organizado audiciones para los chicos en una serie musical que afortunadamente los tres habían quedado, aunque Yaten sería la estrella principal._

 _-Las grabaciones inician la siguiente semana ¿están listos?_

 _-Somos profesionales Zarek, que eso no se te olvide-saliendo de la cocina para irse a su habitación._

 _-Está nervioso porque verá a la famosa Mina Aino ¿verdad?_

 _-Podría decirse que hay una historia con ella y su grupo de amigas-tomándose un refresco- ¿Ya le dijiste a Seiya y a Inna?-viendo como su primo se atragantaba con el té-Eso quiere decir que no._

 _-Dentro de la serie, se necesitan animales salvajes y ella es excelente en ello... pero si se entera que tendrá que trabajar con él-rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Pues mas vale que lo hagas-empezando a escuchar el piano._

 _-Lo sé-diciendo con resignación._


	9. Al filo del recuerdo

_**Capitulo 8**_

 _En su casa, Inna tocaba el piano con mucha pasión y dolor, el dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte y no dejaba de ver imágenes de esos ojos que le traían mucho pesar y empieza a llorar por ello, escuchando como tocan la puerta._

 _-Hola Zarek._

 _-¿Es mas fuerte?-tocando su frente como si tuviera fiebre._

 _-Ya me tomé una aspirina, pero no ha funcionado._

 _-Hay algo que quiero decirte._

 _-Parece serio-siéntate-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Es sobre Seiya y tú-viendo como la joven de ojos verdes los abría-la productora y el zoológico han acordado un trato para que algunos animales trabajen en la serie._

 _-¿Es todo?-cruzándose de brazos-Pensé que era otra cosa-suspirando._

 _-¿No estás enojada?_

 _-Es un trabajo Zarek... no voy a actuar con él ni nada de eso-mirandolo seriamente- ¿verdad?_

 _-¡No para nada!_

 _-!Excelente! Sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando hacemos los spots publicitarios._

 _Levantándose del sofá para servirle una taza de café, tiene una especie de visión en la que siente algo le atraviesa el pecho dejándola sin aire y sintiendo una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza que la deja inconsciente._

 _-¡Inna!-tomando a la joven en sus brazos saliendo de la casa-¡Ahora no, no recuerdes ahora!-gritando como loco, Taiki escuchaba los gritos de su primo viendo a la joven inconsciente._

 _-¿Eso pasó por decirle que trabajará con Seiya?_

 _-No precisamente-subiéndola al auto para llevarla al hospital._

* * *

 _Terminando el tur_ _no de la tarde Darien deja los expedientes en su consultorio y se dirije a la puerta cuando ve a uno de los hermanos Kou entrando con otro sujeto que llevaba a Inna en brazos._

 _-¿Qué pasó?-viendo a Amy atendiendo a la joven._

 _-No lo sé estabamos hablando y se desmayó._

 _-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?-preguntaba la peliazul haciendo una revisión,,que Taiki notó su cabello era mas largo y se veía mas hermosa._

 _-Hace 5 o 10 minutos... le faltó el aire y se desmayó._

 _-¿Embarazo?_

 _-¡No!-viendo como Taiki se sorprende por su reacción._

* * *

 _Mienrras examinaban a Inna, Serena entraba junto con Yaten y Seiya, pues se habían enterado de lo sucedido._

 _-¿Cómo está Tarzan?-observando como Serena lo veía con recelo_

 _-Te lo dije Seiya... no vuelvas a llamarla así._

 _-Lo siento no lo pude evitar-sonrojándose._

 _-Mas vale que lo hagas Seiya, si lo dices porque trabaja con animales, existen otras formas de decirle-decía la rubia-¿Cómo está Amy?_

 _-Estable,es sorprendente como sus signos vitales estaban por los suelos...tenía un pulmón colapsado._

 _-¿Se cayó en casa?-preguntaba el platinado._

 _-No, estabamos conversando y entonces se desplomó en el suelo-diciendo con nerviosismo._

 _-Esto es extraño-decía Darien mirando a su esposa._

 _-¿Podemos verla Amy?-preguntaba el cstaño._

 _-Claro... sólo no la hagan esforzarse-viendo directamente a Seiya-Por favor._

* * *

 _Al entrar a la habitación, veían a la joven conectada a un respirador, su pulmón había regresado a la normalidad solamente era necesario que tuviera fuerza, pero todavía estaba muy débil._

 _-Esto es mi culpa... por no decirte la verdad-tomando la mano de la joven._

 _-Que estas enamorado de ella-decía Yaten._

 _-Ya les dije que no es esa clase de amor... es mi deber protegerla del enemigo._

 _-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba el pelinegro-¿Cuál enemigo?_

 _-Él se llama M33, es el dueño de la galaxia oscura... desea los cristales de los protectores de la Vía Láctea y Andrómeda._

 _-¿De nuestra galaxia?-decía la rubia entrando a la habitación, sorprendiendo a Zarek._

 _-Ella es la princesa de la Luna, Zarek._

 _-¿Ella es Kaia?-preguntaba la rubia._

 _-¿Su esposo es el príncipe de la Tierra?-viendo a la rubia asentir._

 _-Así es Dr. Kou... es la reencarnación de Endymion, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta._

 _-Es la princesa de la Tierra, en Andrómeda... la reencarnación de Kaia._

 _-¡Lo sabía! No podía ser nuestra enemiga._

 _-No estoy entendiendo nada-decía Seiya._

 _-Creo que aquí no es el lugar ni el momento-viendo como la joven que estaba postrada en cama abría los ojos._

 _-Es necesario una reunión alteza-haciendo una reverencia-En mi casa...con sus guardianas ¿le parece?_

 _-Nos veremos mañana en la noche-saliendo del lugar._

* * *

 _En las oficinas del edificio, el joven de cabellos azules, miraba hacia el horizonte, esperando las estrellas revelaran su paradero._

 _-¿Dónde estas mi princesa? -tomando una taza de té- ¿Serás capaz de recordar el día que moriste en mis brazos?_


	10. Secretos del pasado

_**Capitulo 9**_

 _En el templo Hikawa, Rei, a través del fuego sagrado, no dejaba de ver a la Luna y a la galaxia de Andrómeda juntas, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, sus queridos cuervos no dejaban de graznar, por lo que sale a ver que sucedía, descubriendo a un joven de cabellos azules pidiendo un deseo._

 _La joven sacerdotisa, sintió una extraña energía proveniente del aura de ese joven , al cual no le veía el rostro, cuando ve al joven levantarse para dirigirse a la salida cruzan miradas, Rei simplemente se queda petrificada pues en su mirada no había vida, era como si estuviera viendo al vacío, observando detenidamente un bastón para invidentes._

 _-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-diciendo con dificultad._

 _-No gracias, sólo espero que mi deseo se cumpla- haciendo una reverencia y bajando las escaleras._

 _-¿Serás amigo o enemigo?_

* * *

 _-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que eras un guardián Zarek?_

 _-No era el momento de hacerlo, Kinmoku es un planeta dentro de la galaxia de Andrómeda, la princesa sabe acerca del pasado._

 _¿Y no nos dijo nada?-preguntando molesto el platinado._

 _-No era su obligación contar el secreto... sino mía-escuchando el timbre-Ahora sabrán todo._

 _-Aun no entiendo porqué tanto secreto._

 _Al abrir la puerta, ve frente a él a los soberanos de la Vía Láctea y detrás de estos a su séquito de guardianes; los veía entrar uno por uno finalizando con la que creía, era su amiga la guardiana de los tiempos._

 _-¿Sailor Plut?_

 _-Un placer verte de nuevo Zarek-haciendo una reverencia._

* * *

 _Estando todos frente a frente, la guardiana de los vientos no dejaba de ver al pelinegro, el principal rival de amor de su príncipe Endymion, mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera leerle la mente, algo que había notado la futura reina._

 _-Haruka, todo está bien tranquilízate... no vinimos a pelear._

 _-Como tú digas, cabeza de bombón._

 _-Setsuna-viendo todos al joven de cabellos rubios-¿Podrías hacerme los honores?_

 _La guardiana de los tiempos, saca su báculo que empieza a emitir un brillo que antes no hacía o que por lo menos nadie había visto, su brillo era de un color ente granate y púrpura; Zarek de inmediato saca un collar con una luna y una galaxia igual al de Inna, que emitía un brillo similar, provocando que todos vieran lo que empiezaba a surgir en el techo de la casa._

 _-¿Qué es ese palacio?-viendo un edificio de piedra caliza negra, rodeada por un lago que reflejaba a lo que parecía ser el planeta Tierra, pero este se veía diferente y podían percibir el olor a tierra húmeda y con un ligero toque a madera._

 _-Ese es el palacio de la Luna de Andros Terra... Perxis._

 _-¿Andros Terra?-preguntaba el felino blanco-El planeta tierra de Andrómeda ¿verdad?_

 _-Hogar del soberano, mi Rey Urian, protector del cristal de Argus._

 _-¿Estaban en guerra?-preguntaba Darien._

 _-Todo lo contrario... los soberanos se amaban desde niños, por eso los padres no podían esperar a la boda, pero ese día nunca llegó._

 _-¿Por qué?-preguntaba la guardiana del trueno._

 _-El día de la boda, M33 decidió hacer su aparición... por alguna razón poseyó el cuerpo del Rey Urian-tragando saliva-Provocando que matara a los guardianes de la princesa Kaia e intentara hacer lo mismo con ella._

 _Todos veían la escena como si estuvieran ahí, podían oler la sangre y el dolor esparcirse por todo el palacio, la princesa intentaba salvar a su amado, pero mientras era estangulada por él, la joven no tuvo mas remedio que apuñalarlo muriendo en sus brazos._

 _-¡Debió ser terrible para ella!-provocando que la joven princesa llorara en silencio-¿Qué pasó después?_

 _-La princesa era apuñalada por otro poseído-bajando la mirada-Por mí._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-diciendo los presentes asombrados._

 _-Por eso la proteges tanto... cargas con una culpa muy grande Zarek-decía la sacerdotisa._

* * *

 _Viendo de nuevo el techo, podían ver como la princesa Kaia, lloraba desconsolada por la muerte de su amado, por lo que no percibió cuando Zarek la atacó, quitándole la vida produciendo un brillo púrpura que terminó con la visión._

 _-¿Acaso no posee a los débiles? ¿Por qué a ustedes?-preguntaba la diosa del amor._

 _-Porque el enemigo supo nuestra debilidad-viendo a la guardiana del tiempo-El amor que profezabamos a esa persona especial._

 _-La herida de Kaia y de Inna son la misma ¿verdad?_

 _-Eso me temo Amy-suspirando-Ella empieza a recordar y la vuelve vulnerable._

 _-¿Cómo sabías que ella es la princesa Kaia?-preguntaba Taiki._

 _-Cuando murieron sus padres en esa extraña explosión en África yo estuve ahí y vi como el cristal la protegía y protegía a la aldea-rascándose la cabeza-Además el símbolo de Andrómeda brilló en su frente... minutos después ella perdió el conocimiento, cuando reaccionó, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó._

 _-¿Cuántos años tenía?-preguntaba Seiya, algo melancólico._

 _-Acababa de terminar la preparatoria._

 _-Fue cuando decidiste traerla a Japón-indicaba el felino-Para protegerla mejor._

 _Por unos instantes el silencio invadió la sala, hasta que la guardiana de las mareas empezó a hablar._

 _-Este enemigo... ¿sabes quien es?_

 _-Aun no...pero sabe que las dos Tierras y Lunas estan juntas, después de milenios de no hacerlo... es por eso que M33 está aquí._

 _-Tendremos que averiguarlo si queremos proteger a Tarzan._

 _-¡Seiya!-decía la rubia molesta-¿Sabes quien es la reencarnación de Urian?_

 _-Tampoco lo sé... pero él surgirá cuando su princesa esté en mayor peligro... desafortunadamente._

 _-Tenemos que pensar en donde puede ocultarse el enemigo, ser mas fuertes que antes y derrotarlo._

 _-De eso no te quepa la menor duda... protegeremos a nuestros futuros reyes._

 _-Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar al Rey Urian-decía el pelinegro de coleta._

 _-Yo seguiré protegiendo a la princesa... por lo menos hasta que despierte por completo._

 _-Esta será la última batalla... la batalla de las galaxias-decía la guardiana del silencio._


	11. Tercer ojo

_**Capitulo 10**_

 _Cuando los guardianes y los príncipes se retiraron, los hermanos Kou, seguían sin creer que su deber era proteger a alguien mas y que tenían que recordar un pasado que no conocían, dejando solo al mayor de la familia, junto con el perro guardián de la princesa._

 _-No les contaste toda la verdad-decía Nébula._

 _-Aun no es tiempo para eso... No deben de saber del guardián del tercer ojo._

 _-Él puede ayudarnos a encontrar al Rey Urian... él sabría quien es._

 _-Y eso lo pondría vulnerable sino recuerda su pasado, incluso mas que a Inna._

 _-Pero el guardián del tercer ojo si lo recuerda... él es como la guardiana del tiempo, no olvida nada._

 _-Paciencia mi querido amigo-viendo a la Luna y estrellas del firmamento-Paciencia._

 _-No tenemos mucho tiempo._

* * *

 _En la oscuridad de la noche, dejando que el viento alborotara su cabello, un hombre no dejaba de pensar en ella, con la princesa a la que traicionó y por la que perdió la vida, su princesa, a la que debía proteger; la sentía en peligro, pero sabía que mientras, el Rey no recordara quien era, ella no despertaría por completo, pero tampoco dejaría de tener esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, a pesar de que ya se habían visto tantas veces... seguían sin reconocerse, tal vez porque la mirada del rey era distinta... sus ojos habían cambiado._

 _-¿Qué debe pasar para que ambos sepan la verdad?-tomando una taza de té-La historia no puede repetirse... esta vez no la traicionaré alteza._

 _-Descuida, no lo harás-decía un canino color chocolate muy parecido a Nébula con ojos violetas con tintes dorados, este también llevaba en su cuello a una galaxia._

 _-Gracias Messier-acariciando su oreja._

 _-Ya verá amo que los herederos de Andrómeda se reconocerán y volverán a quererse como lo hicieron en el pasado._

 _-Espero M33, no la encuentre primero, casi lo hace con esa explosión en África-suspirando-Iniciando con los recuerdos de antaño._

 _-El amo Zarek ¿lo ha contactado?_

 _-No, pero lo haré yo cuando la luna creciente esté en todo su esplendor._

 _-Eso es en tres días._

 _-Exacto... nos veremos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo._

* * *

 _En la casa de los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal, los herederos no dejaban de pensar en toda la información que el guardián de Andrómeda les dijo, principalmente Serena, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Seiya pudiera ser el heredero de la Luna._

 _-¿En qué piensas?_

 _-Nada... teorías locas nada mas-sonriendo-¿Crees que conozcamos la reencarnación de Urian?_

 _-¿Has pensado en alguien en específico?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Si-respirando profundamente-En Seiya Kou-viendo como Darien se atragantaba con el vaso de agua._

 _-¿Segura?_

 _-Rini le dice papá a Inna y es la heredera de la tierra en Andrómeda... ahora le dice mamá a Seiya ¿te parece lo suficientemente loco?_

 _-Él tendrá las de perder... le dice Tarzan... no es una buena manera de iniciar una conquista._

 _-Lo sé, ahí es donde empezamos mal... si ellos son los herederos, yo me encargaré de que se enamoren antes de que recuerden el pasado._

 _-Es mejor dejarlo como está Serena... no vaya a ser contraproducente._

 _-Tú dejamelo a mi y a las chicas-guiñando un ojo._

* * *

 _En el hospital, después de una semana, Inna era dada de alta por Amy, la joven veterinaria estaba feliz pues lo que mas detestaba después de la calabaza eran los hospitales, algo que le causaba mucha gracia pues recordaba que a Serena no le gustaban las zanahorias._

 _-¿Las detesta? Esos son mis vegetales favoritos-decía Inna con un dejo de dolor en el pecho._

 _-Bueno no se si a ella le agrade la calabaza-viendo como la joven ponía cara de asco-Eres igual a ella._

 _-Serena me cae muy bien... te he de confesar que por una extraña razón, gracias a ella he empezado a recordar -viendo como la joven de cabellos azules palidecía._

 _-Firmaré tu hoja de alta para que puedas irte-saliendo de la habitación._

 _-Gracias Dra. Mizuno._

 _-¿Por qué cada vez que les digo que empiezo a recordar tienen esa reacción? ¿Sabrán algo que yo no?-sacudiendo la cabeza-Imposible, a ellos los acabo de conocer._

* * *

 _En el centro de Jubban, las sailor exteriores caminaban con rumbo al centro comercial para encontrarse con Inna y Serena, la guardiana del viento estaba algo intranquila, pues su fiel compañero no provocaba la mas mínima brisa._

 _-Debemos tener cuidado... el enemigo está cerca._

 _-Alguien saldrá lastimado el día de hoy-decía la mas pequeña del grupo, viendo como la entrada al lugar explotaba en miles de pedazos._

 _-Hablaste demasiado rápido pequeña-decía Michiru, que mientras corría las cuatro guardianas se transformaban._

* * *

 _-¿Qué demonios es esto?-viendo al sujeto que se había transformado en una serpiente-¿Serena?-preguntándose en donde estaba su amiga-¡Esto no es posible!_

 _-¿Dónde estás princesita?-decía el sujeto transformado en serpiente, escupiendo una baba ácida._

 _-¡Basta, no dejaré que arruines este día!-decía una enojada Sailor Moon-Yo te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna._

 _-¡Y de nuestros planetas regentes!-decían al unísono las demas sailors._

 _-¿Sailor scouts? Tardaron mucho en llegar... mi amo se pondrá feliz si tiene a alguna de ustedes en su colección._

 _-¿Crees que somos muñecas de aparador? ¡Tierra tiembla!-provocando que el sujeto perdiera el equilibrio._

 _-Chicas... recuerden que es humano, hay que debilitarlo para que podamos liberarlo._

 _-Yo me encargo...¡Huracán de flores de Júpiter!-hiriendo al sujeto._

 _-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!-dejando inconsciente al sujeto._

 _-¡Ahora Sailor Moon!-decía Sailor Star Fighter._

 _-No tan rápido-decía un sujeto vestido de monje con un báculo oscuro en su mano-Vamos a jugar un poco mas-despertando al sujeto, convirtiéndolo en una cobra gigante._

 _-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Sailor Venus._

 _-Su verdadera forma-desapareciendo con una nube de humo._

 _-¡Luz incandescente!-atacando a la cobra quemándola-¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!_

 _-¡Curación Lunar!-transformando a la cobra en un joven repartidor de pizzas._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba Sailor Mars._

 _-Soy uno de los guardianes de Andrómeda... Soy Lord Mirach, guardián de la luz y el tercer ojo-su vestimenta parecía la de un ninja, con hilos de plata, protegiendo su rostro a excepción de los ojos, que brillaban con tal intensidad al punto de ser casi blancos, llevaba colgando un amuleto parecido al de Inna-Deben ser mas fuertes si al enemigo desean derrotar,cada uno de ellos resurgirá dos veces._

 _-¿Dos veces?_

 _-El primer enemigo que derrotaron... el león, se volverán a enfrentar a él-saltando del lugar rumbo a la azotea para desaparecer de sus vistas._

* * *

 _Inna que había visto todo el ataque, por alguna razón sentía reconocer a ese sujeto, aunaue no sabía de donde, sentía escalofríos por el simple hecho de pensar en esos ojos blancos._

 _-¿Lord Mirach?_

* * *

 _Oculto entre las sombras, el monje negro había visto todo y aunque no le agradó que su juguete fuera derrotado dos veces, se alegraba de saber que un guardián de Andrómeda había aparecido, comfirmando lo que su amo ya sabía... la princesa y el rey estaban cerca._

 _-Volveremos a pelear... Lord Mirach-sonriendo maliciosamente-Y caerás de nuevo en mis redes._


	12. Tu llegada

_**Capitulo 11**_

 _En el centro de la ciudad de Jubban, cuando las estrellas estaban en todo su esplendor, las sailor scouts no dejaban de pelear con el léon, después de todo si volverían a enfrentrarse con los poseídos dos veces, pero ahora este era completamente distinto, su melena era tan negra como la noche, sus ojos rojos cual rubí y en la punta de la cola tenía una especie de mazo con púas._

 _-Tenemos que destruirlo!-decía Sailor Saturn, protegiendo con su escudo a una familia que estaba atrapada en medio de la batalla._

 _-¡Recuerden que es humano!-esquivando un ataque._

 _-Sailor Mercury... ¿Ahora donde se encuentra su punto débil?_

 _-Sigo buscando-tecleando en su minicomputadora-¡Ya lo encontré!_

 _-¿Donde?-gritaba Sailor Uranus._

 _-¡Es la cola!_

 _-¡Espada de Urano!_

 _-¡Curación lunar!_

 _El joven que anteriormente había sido salvado por las sailor scouts, agradecía de nuevo el hecho, no sabía ni recordaba como es que se había convertido de nuevo en la bestia, simplemente recordaba estar en su habitación._

* * *

 _En el templo Hikawa, todos estaban preocupados, pues aun no sabían quien era el enemigo y Zarek reconocía que Inna empezaba a sospechar algo extraño._

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Hace unos días...me comentó que siente que la vigilan-viendo a las sailor exteriores-debemos tener mayor cuidado._

 _-Ella sospecha que nosotros sabemos algo que ella no-comentaba Amy-Cuando salió del hospital me dijo que gracias a que conoció a Serena empezaba a recordar mas._

 _-Por el momento es muy peligroso que recuerde su vida pasada... sin tener a Urian a su lado._

 _Inmediatamente, todos se dieron la vuelta para descubrir de donde provenía la voz, viendo al joven Lord Mirach en la puerta con un lobo color chocolate a su lado._

 _-¿Sabes quienes somos?-pregunta Darien protegiendo a su amada y a su hija._

 _-No le haré daño a la familia real de la Luna...esa no es mi intención alteza-haciendo una reverencia._

 _-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Haruka altiva._

 _-Veo que sigues como siempre Haruka Tenoh... y también veo que no les dijiste sobre mi existencia Zarek-viendo cono todos dirigian la mirada hacia el joven rubio._

 _-Acabas de hacerlo amigo mío._

 _-¿Cual es tu nombre?-preguntaba Serena dulcemente._

 _-Por el momento pueden llamarme Mirach... mi otra identidad para ustedes debe ser un misterio._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque así es como siempre he trabajado y no creerían quien soy realmente, principalmente tu Sailor Uranus... dejen de proteger a la princesa de Andrómeda... busquen al enemigo y al Rey Urian._

* * *

 _-¿Tú que haces aquí?_

 _-Deseando verte-abrazándola._

 _-Zarek estará feliz de verte de nuevo Milo._

 _-Quien sabe... ya vez que la última vez que nos vimos no quedamos en buenos términos._

 _-Pues si es así es un rencoroso de primera-riéndose-¿Y donde te quedaste hoy?_

 _-Después de mucho tiempo decidí comprar un departamento._

 _-¡Ya era hora!_

 _Inna, no era una persona de muchos amigos a parte de Zarek el joven de cabellos azules era el único que tenía, a pesar de ser invidente, su amigo era un hombre muy apuesto, alto de cabellos rizados, de piel apiñonada y siempre llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y saco, sin dejar de lado al amigo incomparable Messier._

 _-¿Y tu cómo estas Messier?-acariciando al canin_ _o-¿Te trata bien tu amo?_

* * *

 _Después de platicar algun tiempo, deciden irse a la casa de Inna a continuar con la plática, cuando Zarek y los hermanos Kou, la vieron llegar con un chico todos se preguntaban quien era y porqué estaba riéndose tan divertida._

 _-¿Quién es ese chico?-decía Yaten algo molesto-¿Lo conocemos?-viendo a Zarek._

 _-Su nombre es Milo Han... es un amigo de la universidad... es abogado, de los mejores en su clase._

 _-Pues si nuestro deber es protegerla... yo iré a averiguar quién es y qué es lo que quiere._

 _-¡Espera!_

 _En casa, Inna había notado las luces encendidas en la casa principal, sabía que la familia Kou la estaba vigilando, pero deseaba conocer el porqué, además en unos minutos aseguraba alguien tocaría a la puerta para ver que es lo que estaba haciendo._

 _-¿Sabes cuando?_

 _-Tal vez pronto... me dan cierta esperanza, después del accidente-tomando una taza de té._

 _-Aun no entiendo como saliste afectado en esa explosión._

 _-No es necesario que lo entiendas princesa-acariciando su mejilla, entrando en ese momento Seiya Kou dándole un golpe en la cara._

 _-¡No la toques!_

 _-¿Qué te pasa?-golpeandolo en el pecho, sintiendo la mano de Seiya sobre la suya._

 _-¿No te ha hecho nada, Inna?-siendo la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre._

 _-!Mi amigo es invidente!-sintiendo una bofetada-Eres un idiota Kou._

 _Rápidamente Inna le ayuda a levantarse, el golpe lo tomó desprevenido porque comunmente es bueno con los reflejos, su perro Messier se había colocado en posición de ataque, podía sentir como le enseñaba los dientes al pelinegro._

 _-Él no lo sabía... estoy bien Inna._

 _-¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta? ¿A que veniste?_

 _-Zarek te invitaba a cenar a la casa._

 _-Ya cenamos gracias... ahora podrías dejarnos solos._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¡Porque es mi casa y deseo que te vayas!_

* * *

 _-¿En qué piensas Serena?_

 _-En la manera en como Inna despertará sus recuerdos... tuve que verte sufrir para recordar que era tu princesa._

 _-¿La estimas verdad?_

 _-Ahora que la recuerdo del pasado... era una gran amiga, ademas de las chicas y al igual que ellas no deseo que sufra._

 _-Tal vez esa sea la única forma de que recuerde realmente el pasado._

* * *

 _Ya en su habitación, Seiya no entendía porque había actuado de esa manera, ellos no estaban haciendo nada, jamás había golpeado a un invidente ¿acaso sentía celos? Mientras se quedaba dormido, soñaba cosas extrañas que no tenían sentido... fantasmas negros, hombres peleando con espadas y sentía como algo atravesaba su abdomen despertandose abruptamente._

 _-¿Qué demonios fue eso?_


	13. Medias verdades

_**Capitulo 12**_

 _Enfrascada en el historial médico de uno de los elefantes, Inna logra escuchar tocan a la puerta por lo que al decir pase, no presta atención, siguiendo concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo, cuando mira en dirección a la puerta ve un enorme ramo de rosas blancas._

 _-¿Por que las rosas?-sin lograr ver el que estaba detras de ese ramo-¿Es en nombre de Seiya?-cruzandose de brazos-Si es así, será mejor que las regreses, no las quiero._

 _-Vine a pedirte disculpas Inna-viendo como la joven de ojos verdes lo miraba detenidamente._

 _-No es a mi a quien debes pedirle disculpas... es a Milo, aunque a él no le gustan las rosas, prefiere los libros-sonriéndole._

 _-¿Eso fue una broma? ¿Ya no estas molesta?-sonriendo._

 _-Quita esa sonrisa Seiya Kou... sigo molesta, pero quiero pensar que lo hiciste porque Zarek te pidió protegerme ¿verdad?_

 _-¿De que hablas?-diciendo nervioso._

 _-Tiene miedo de que recuerde mas cosas de Africa-viendo como el pelinegro se quedaba boquiabierto-Creo que tu silencio contesta mi pregunta._

 _-Yo sólo vine a disculparme-abriendo la puerta, pero inmediatamente siente como una fuerza de energía la cierra-¡Que demonios!_

 _-Si tu guardas mi secreto... yo guardaré los tuyos, guardián de Kinmoku._

* * *

 _-¿Cómo van los preparativos para el rodaje de la serie Mina?_

 _-¡Excelente!-diciendo feliz, principalmente por tener a Yaten de pareja-En unos dias interactuaremos con los animales para que se acostumbren a nuestra presencia... digo ya los hemos visto con Inna que por cierto es magnífica._

 _-Debiste de verla rescatando al niño de la jaula del león... parecía salido de una película, sino es porque Darien y yo lo vimos._

 _-Es valiente-decía la guardiana de los vientos_

 _-Podría decir que se parece a ti Haruka-viendo como la rubia entrecerraba los ojos-Es fuerte, decisiva y no toma las cosas a la ligera._

 _-Si definitivamente ella es como yo-riendo-Aunque yo soy mas fuerte-escuchando la risa de los demás._

 _-¿Han logrado algo entre ella y Seiya?_

 _-Nada... hace unos días, Seiya golpeó a su amigo invidente._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Eso hizo? -preguntaba Setsuna-No pensé que fuera violento._

 _-No lo és-decía Taiki que llegaba con Amy y varias cajas de pizza-Ultimamente ha estado muy raro con ella._

 _-¿No les ha dicho nada?-preguntaba entusiasmada Serena-¿De que empiece a gustarle?_

 _-¿Que estan planeado? ¿Saben algo que nosotros no?_

 _-Creo que Seiya podría ser Urian-viendo como Taiki y Yaten que llegaba con refrescos se reían sin parar-¡Es en serio!-decía una molesta Serena._

 _-Princesa... Seiya sería todo, menos un rey._

 _-Yo sé lo que les digo... les suplico por favor no se lo comenten, por lo menos hasta que sea el momento adecuado._

 _Los hermanos Kou, mirandose el uno al otro, decidieron calmarse un poco para continuar con la reunión y con los planes para encontrar al enemigo, pero la duda se sembró en ellos ¿y si su hermano de verdad era un rey y no lo sabía? ¿que eran ellos entonces?_

* * *

 _Encerrado dentro de la oficina de Inna, no sabía que contestar ante la afirmación que la joven de ojos esmeralda ¿acaso sabría lo que ella era? ¿que tanto recordaba?_

 _-¿Que dijiste?_

 _-Se que Zarek y tus hermanos son guardianes de Kinmoku, no me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente es así... cuando su princesa se perdió, yo estaba en la azotea de esa escuela donde ella apareció frente a ustedes, también se que Serena es Sailor Moon-viendo la cara de Seiya algo desencajada-¿Vas a decir algo?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Desde un inicio lo supiste?_

 _-Si, no es dificil sumar dos mas dos Seiya, además una de las semillas estelares que esa loca de Galaxia tomó era la mía._

 _-¿Cómo?-sorprendido-¿Te atacaron, porque?-tomándola de los hombros mirándola fijamente._

 _-¿Tú porque crees?_

* * *

 _Descansando después de una sesión en el estudio y del cual Seiya no se presentó, estaban preocupados por su hermano porque nunca se ausentaba tanto._

 _-¿En qué piensan chicos?_

 _-¿De verdad piensas que Seiya es... el Rey Urian?-preguntaba consternado Yaten._

 _-La perspicacia de la princesa de la Luna me sorprende, pero lamentablemente no se la respuesta... lo único que recuerdo del pasado son los ojos dorados del rey._

 _-Pero los ojos de Seiya son azules-viendo a Taiki-Entonces no puede ser el rey._

 _Mientras se quedaban pensando, Seiya entra como si algo lo estuviefa persiguiendo, le faltaba el aire y se veía acalorado._

 _-¿Me quieres decir en donde estabas? Te hemos estado llamando desde hace horas-decía un molesto Zarek._

 _-Ella lo sabe-tomando aire-Ella sabe quienes somos._

 _-¿De quien hablas?_

 _-Inna sabe que somos guardianes de Kinmoku-viendo la cara de sorpresa de los presentes-Y que Serena y las demás son guardianas de la Luna._

 _-¿Es una broma? ¿Entonces sabe que es la princesa de la tierra?_

 _-No, ella sabe que somos guardianes porque fue atacada por los secuaces de galaxia hace años, nos vio transformarnos y vio el despertar de la princesa Kakyuu._

 _-Eso no me lo esperaba-decía pensativo Zarek._

 _-¿Ahora que hacemos?_

 _-Presentarla ante los demás... no tenemos de otra._

 _Esa noche, Inna seguía analizando los historiales médicos de los animales que estarían interactuando en la serie por alguna razón la conversación con Seiya regresaba a su cabeza, impediendo concentrarse, eso no era normal en ella._

 _-¿Por qué no puedo olvidar esas palabras?-pensando en lo que el joven pelinegro le dijo sobre la princesa perdida-¿Será que yo conozco a esa princesa?_

 _Caminando de un lado a otro, no dejaba de pensar en esa idea, Nébula simplemente la veía caminar como si de un juego de tennis se tratara, al punto de que empezaba a marearse._

 _-Deberías de dejar de hacer eso._

 _-Lo siento Nébula, pero no puedo dejar de pensar-tocandose la cabeza._

 _-¡Pues piensa sentada!_

 _Escuchando como abren la puerta, ve a Zarek frente a ella con una cara de pena, sabía que Seiya les había contado todo, estaba lista para lo pasara desde esa noche._

 _-¿Donde será la reunión?_

 _-Sólo sígueme._

 _Mientras la seguía, veía acercarse a Haruka y Michiru que se colocaban a su lado, siendo seguidas por Setsuna y Hotaru, eso empezó a ponerla nerviosa, observaba a su perro caminar tan tranquilamente que eso la puso mas nerviosa todavía; al entrar a la casa ve a las demás sentadas en los sillones fijando su vista exclusivamente en ella, si las miradas mataran ella estaría ya dos metros bajo tierra._

 _-¿Es la inquisición?-sentándose en un sofá al lado de Seiya._

 _-¿Sabes porqué estas aquí?_

 _-Supongo que tiene que ver con la conversación que tuve con Seiya esya mañana... no se preocupen no pienso revelar su secreto, gracias a ustedes estoy viva._

 _-Nos alegra mucho, pero eso quiere decir que el ser nuestra amiga y aliada te pondrá en peligro-decía la princesa de la Luna-Y es lo que menos quiero-tomando sus manos._

 _-Descuida Serena...digo alteza-rubirozandose-El enemigo no sabe que yo lo se._

 _-Eso es excelente-decía el guerrero Mirach que se aparecía cual bruma-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos._

 _-¿Milo?-acercandose al guerrero que era protegido por el lobo a su lado-No te preocupes Messier, no lo voy a lastimar._

 _-¿Que?-viendo al joven guerrero perdiendo su transformación-¿El invidente?-decía Seiya nervioso-¿Pero como?_

 _-Es dificil ocultarme de ti-sonriendole a Inna, algo que a Seiya no le agradó._

 _-¿De verdad eres invidente o es parte del truco?_

 _-Lo soy... Messier es mi perro guía pero otros me llaman el guardián del tercer ojo._

 _-¡Entonces tu sabes quien es Urian!-decía una emocionada Serena-Puedes confirmar mis sospechas ¿verdad?_

 _-Me temo que no alteza-viendo la duda en la futura reina-Ellos deben despertar juntos, sin intervenciones de nosotros, si llego a revelar quien es el rey, este podría jamas despertar y la princesa sufriría mucho por eso._

 _-No queremos que sufra-decía Darien._

 _-Lo único que puedo decirles es que ellos se conocen._

 _Inna que escuchaba la conversación, poco a poco iba saliendo del lugar, por respeto a los guerreros no era de su incumbencia escuchar esa plática, por lo que cuando tuvo la oportunidad salió hacia el jardín con rumbo a su pequeña casa._

 _-Eso ya no me compete-respirando profundamente-Los guerreros de la galaxias deben estar solos y yo ir a casa._

 _Tiempo después los guerreros se dieron cuenta de que Inna no estaba, veían la luz de la casa del jardín encendida sabiendo que estaba a salvo, los guardianes de la Luna se retiraron para dejar descansar a los demas; pero Yaten y Taiki veían detenidamente a su hermano, analizando cada movimiento para descubrir si de verdad era un antiguo rey._

 _-¡Dejen de verme así! ¿Traigo algo en la cara o que?_

 _-No, nada-diciendo al unísono-Buenas noches._


End file.
